kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Carmilla Vanstein
Carmilla Vanstein (ヴァンシュタイン・カーミラ, Vanshutain Kāmira) is one of the main female protagonists of the series. Profile Hanako's trustworthy vampire maid. When Hanako joins Genzo, Carmilla followed along, despite her distaste for Genzo. Like most vampires, she fears holy water and garlic. She is a Lesser Vampire, the bottom most class of vampire; therefore she is not as strong as Elder vampires and the Great Ancestors, but she is still stronger than an average human, beast-man or orc. Appearance She is pale, with blond coloured hair and has a curvaceous but slim build, notably with an ample bosom. The upper part of her hair is partitioned unevenly, with the bulk of it tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head, and the remainder worn as bangs in the centre of her forehead(with a single prominent stand) and a longer lock framing the right side of her face; the lower part of her hair is worn loose and extends upto the level of her chest and curls towards the ends forming sharp points. She has red coloured eyes and thin eyebrows. Being a vampire, she also has prominent canine teeth. Her regular outfit is composed mainly of shades of purple and black, with red and white accents. From top to bottom: * Her ponytail is tied with a black ribbon with two loops on the top * Two piercings on her left ear which are connected by a loose chain, and a teardrop shaped jewel hanging from the lower piercing * A black star shaped collar, with a pendant consisting of three round, white stones, the centre one being bigger than the other two * Black sleeves on both arms that are puffed at the top and are laced at the backside. They begin from the middle of her arms and reach upto her hands, ending in a triangle shaped point at the base of her middle finger * Her nails are coloured red * A bustier style dress that reveals her cleavage at the upper half, the bottom half is a double layer frilled skirt with an asymmetrical hem that is short in the front(shortest in front of her left thigh) and long at the back. The upper part of her dress is mauve in colour and is fastened by three black buckles at the middle, it also has black piping along the part covering her chest. In the lower part, the top layer of the skirt is lavender in colour, and the bottom layer is purple. * Black leggings for both legs that start mid thigh, having a irregular torn pattern at the top * Black high ankle heeled boots, with large pink butterfly-like accessories attached to the back of each boot She also wears black panties with a small grey bow at the front Personality She is a loudmouth, who talks arrogantly but sillily to her friends, especially Genzo with whom she often gets into fights that usually get physical, with her being the loser every time; but she is very affectionate towards Hanako, her master and tends to obsess over her, to which Hanako usually responds by ignoring her, much to her sadness. As much as she wants Hanako to follow her family's will, in the end Hanako's happiness is what matters most to Carmilla. She is not very intelligent, and likes to boast about her abilities but she has been shown to cry to Hanako out of worry, when she left her without telling her. Due to her beauty, and revealing clothing she gets a lot of attention from men, who mistook her for a harlot when she went searching for a job. However she is disgusted by their feelings. Although she usually exhibits bravado, she was scared at the prospect of having to fight against an Elder vampire which shows that she is aware of her capabilities to some extent. Abilities Carmilla is physically strong, but is usually not skilled enough to win against most opponents. Some of her abilities are * Enhanced strength: '''Being a vampire, Carmilla is stronger than an average human, beast-man or orc. * '''Retractable Claws: '''She is able to make her nails grow into foot long claws. * '''Regeneration and Resurrection: If she is injured or killed, she can recover from her wounds and even death, if she buries herself or is buried in "impure" soil. * Weapon skill: She showed a decent amount of skill, wielding a double sided battleaxe and was able to hold her own for a time against an Elder vampire. * Vampirism: She can consume blood for sustenance. This was her primary mode of attack when she was searching for Hanako. * Transformation: She can transform into a purple mist that can pass through solid structures such as doors and walls. * Seduction: 'Carmilla is an attractive women. Some men mistook her with a harlot. Weaknesses *'Exorcism: Being a vampire, she is weak against holy water, strong light and garlic. Which are common weaknesses of vampires in general. *'Alcoholism:' Carmilla is severely addicted to alcohol. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters